


guys, gals, non-binary pals

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, F/M, FTM, Foster Care, Homophobic Language, M/M, Teen Romance, Trans Character, Transphobia, midam, samifer-mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SUMMARY: This is the story of a person who inevitably had a LOT of family problem's but then again who doesn't Michael is transgender his boyfriend doesn't know this he's going to tell him. his birth mom and dad as well as one of his sisters doesn't approve/support or necessarily agree with him being trans   suddenly one day he lashes out and he and his mom get into a heated argument that end in Michael leaving home and going to the foster house and he finally finds peace there …for now, he soon realizes he has to tell Adam his secret…





	1. its only the begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: This is the story of a person who inevitably had a LOT of family problem's but then again who doesn't Michael is transgender his boyfriend doesn't know this he's going to tell him. his birth mom and dad as well as one of his sisters doesn't approve/support or necessarily agree with him being trans suddenly one day he lashes out and he and his mom get into a heated argument that end in Michael leaving home and going to the foster house and he finally finds peace there …for now, he soon realizes he has to tell Adam his secret…

disclaimer: i don't own any of the character's in this story i also don't own supernatural. all mistakes are mine

WARNINGS: angst, hurt/comfort, slight smut a lot of fluff ,gayness , talks about transgendered people hate against LGBTQ+ 

SUMMARY: Michael is transgender, his boyfriend doesn't know this he's going to tell him. his birth mom and dad as well as one of his sisters doesn't approve/support or necessarily agree with him being trans, suddenly one day he lashes out and he and his mom get into a heated argument that end in Michael leaving home and going to the foster house and he finally finds peace there …for now, he soon realizes he has to tell Adam his secret… 

Michael had a lot of problems he hated most of his family hence why he was in a foster home (the best one ever he wouldn’t change it for the world) and he had pretty amazing foster parents as well (yeah dean and Cas were pretty amazing) and not to mention he had the greatest boyfriend ever (Adam Weston *dreamy sigh*)but that’s not his problem, his problem is, is that he's transgender and is about to tell is boyfriend that he used to have boobs and whatnot. He loved Adam to death ,he loved him so much that it actually friggin hurt and Adam loved him just as much so hope fully this goes over well……(keep reading) 

"Hey babe " Michael says to Adam once they enter his room he kisses him on the lips once he closes the door "hey to you stranger …" Adams not one to 'beat around the bush' so he cuts right to it he and Michael are now sitting on Michael's bed facing each other, knees touching " so listen you’ve been acting a little weird lately and I wanna know why ..we both agreed that we would be honest with each other no matter what-so please baby tell me what going on?" Adam ends his words with a almost pleading look in his eye Michael cant stand to see him like that so he caves "o-okay ill admit I have been acting weird its only because i- well …uh..jeez -uh um " Michael's stammering trying to tell Adam what wrong he feels Adams hand on his face , one hand cupping his jaw tilting his head upwards to look at him the other on his waist "clam down baby you can tell me anything I wont judge you or anything no matter what and i will never stop loving you either" at these words Michael mustered some courage and spilled his guts "I'm used to be a girl " at this Adam looked amused as if he almost found the situation funny " okay" Michael couldn't believe it , it looked as if Adam was holding in laughter " you want me to prove it here" Michael got up went to his closet and pulled out a framed copy of his birth certificate walked back over to Adam and showed him .. 

Name : Mariana E.S Novak  
Sex: F  
Birth date: august 15 2000  
Birth parents: Naomi S. Novak, Inias E. Novak 

"wow …um uh o-oka-  
"you don’t have to say anything its fine "  
"I was gonna say that I know you dummy hehe"  
"*stammering* uh..wa- what do you mean "you know"  
"Michael I mean I know that your transgender I know that you used to have girl body parts-"  
"listen if you want to break up that’s fine I know your probably disgusted and whatever and that’s also fine I just wanted you to know this part of me and that I love you-"  
"woah woah woah you thought I was gonna break up with you??"  
"your not??"  
"no"  
"why"  
"because I love you, you idiot and I don’t care about what body parts you have it doesn't bother me I'm not disgusted but I am a little upset that you didn’t tell me personally and I had to find out from Lucifer and Sam "  
"oh….sorry hehe"


	2. kinda freaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael is freaking out kinda....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so much to whoever reads this! it means a lot.  
> also please leave kudos!! :)  
> all mistakes are mine...unless you want them??  
> also please note in the story michael had already had the sex change so he now has all male body parts and such (but im not putting his surgurey in the story just for the sake of things unless you guys want me to?)

"don't freak out its no big deal" Michael told himself "hey babe you okay? you seem a little - well for lack of better words uncertain, scared maybe?" adam said a little unsure of his words " well adam its not everyday youfind out your boyfriend know that your a girl when you didnt even know he knows because he found out by my brother and his friend telling him" michael said growing quiet after saying so much. "well actually your brother and his boyfriend so- adams words where cutof by his boyfriend screeching (and i mean screeching) "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOYFRIEND! I NEVER KNEW SAM WAS WITH LUCIFER!? i mean not that i mind but sheesh why dosent anyone tellme these things" "well first of all thank you for cutting me off - love you to babe- and secondly because you do things like that - scream at the top of your lungs im also pretty sure you woke up australia and probably the dinosaurs" adam said laughing "well thank you very much" michael huffed and pouted a very adorable pout if adam says so himself "oh c'mon baby you know i love it when you scream" adam added with a wink at the end and a flirty grin (read: seductive grin like he wanted to jump his boyfriend right then and there and if where being honest hereally did) "ah- we-w- well i mean i- wha" michael stammered through his words blushing the entire time "ah dont be shy baby know i love it and i we also both know you love it when i suck you off" adam said (sit back hes just getting started) michael blushed even harder at this "or when i fuck you with no condom" michael was in adams lap now stradaling him blushing he groaned at these words and started to put playful nips licks and kisses along his boyfriends neck and collar bone "ah someones feeling playful now " adam said amusment and lust lacing his words michael gasped against adams neck as his boyfriend's growing clothed erection made contact with his, he couldnt take it anymore. adam removed his and michaels shirts leaving them both bare chested "your scars are healing nicely arent they?" adam questioned. "yea my doctor said they should be at least somewhat faded in the next few months but they still here forver" michael said any traces of lust now leaving his body at the somewhat serious discussion they where having " is that a bad thing? if you dont really want to see them i know ways we can help them fade a little faster or at least cover them" adam suggested " no no i want them here" michael said, adam looked confused so he continued "they remind me of all i had to go through just to be here - to be with you - to finally be comfortable in my own skin" michael didnt elaborate so adam just lied down onth bed pullign his boyfriend on top and with him once they were both comfortable, cuddling together feeling eachothers warmth thats when adam finally spoke " well that makes sense- you know how much i love you right?" adam said " of course i do, and you know how much i love you right" the love of his life said back to him " of course i do and ill never forget it" adam said he and michael growing tired after such a long day of school plus a few late night study sessions that were catching up to them "good cuz i wont forget either" michael said a huff or laughter escaping him. the pair soon feel asleep to the sounds of each others quiet breathing and listening to the beat of soul mates heart


	3. story time kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael writes a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer : i do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story i also don't own supernatural...at all whatsoever 
> 
> all mistakes are mine...unless you want them? ;)
> 
> please leave comments and kudos and if any of you have any ideas of what i should add next or something please please please let me know :)

Michael and Adam woke to the awful sound of Michael's Samsung ringing "omigod what is that" adam groaned "make it stop" michael whined "babe its your phone you make it stop" adam said, michael groaned and eventually got up to turn off his phone - or at least to see who was calling but when he looked at his phone no one was calling him, it was an alarm he put on his phone to tell him when he needs to finish his short story for his English class. " oh shit i have to finish my short story" michael said now fully awake " your short what" adam said slightly confused "remember the short story i had to do for my english class" michael reminded his boyfriend "Oh right right...yea ..that..thingy..right" adam said, he wasn't really paying attention anymore mainly because his boyfriend (the damn well sexy little thing he is) just stripped down to his tight fitting boxer shorts and DAMN did he look fucking sexy as hell in those adam couldn't even think! adam wolf whistled at his boyfriend "damn babe you look really sexy in those" at this michael turned around an impassive look on his face "not now adam...later we can k? but right now i have to finish my short story want to see it?" michael asked hope in his eyes "two things first: of course id love to see your story and second: what exactly are we gonna do later?" adam said his last words coming out hopeful "you'll see" michael - who was now fully dressed in roots track-pants and a top that said ' sarcasm because punching people is frowned upon', came over to the bed with his laptop on and sat beside adam "just let me know what you think of so far okay" michael asked "of course but i'm sure its great" adam said smiling "like you" michael added "aw babe you flatter me" adam teased "i have to its how i keep you on your toes" michael laughed " oh i thought that was orgasm denial that did it" adam said, at this michael laughed so hard he almost cried "and that too" he added adam now joining him with his laughter, they soon calmed down so michael opened up the word document and turned his laptop toward his boyfriend and showed him what was written there: (Michael's short story for english)

"Heylel?" Michael asked as he knocked on the door, Lucifer scoffed and huffed "you have NO right to call me that" Lucifer knew very well that Michael could HEAR the roll of his eyes "luci- "sorry michael cant call me that either" michael was cut off by Lucifer's words, michael sighed "fine then, LUCIFER can we please please talk" Michael ended his words with a pleading tone and spot on puppy dog eyes "why I mean really michael why just because you think I'm gonna magically forgive you" michael winced at Lucifer's words he could practically see the venom coming from his brothers words. 

"Please let me talk Lucifer please" michael practically begged "I just need to explain somethings then ill stop praying to you I promise"

"k fine whatever just get on with it" Lucifer said

You know brother things nowadays are... well.. odd. And that’s just it things - nay- life, our lives have became weird, strange And you know what else brother I have to apologize for many things I've done and I'm gonna do that that now but first and foremost, I find it odd with how things works. with how life works, it works in mysterious ways, or so the humans say. I find it amusing - to look at life in one way then later on one thing changes and you see life in a whole new light and for half it’s a good thing but for others its horrible and for some -well it stays the same forever. And I guess that’s just how it is living life following everyone's orders, dress a certain way for appropriate occasions, behave a certain way or else, and were too dumb to say anything about it so we follow. We will always follow. Unless your not like everyone. Your slightly out of line. Your always picked last for everything, and anything. So when they tell you to do something you say no, you do the opposite. You rebel, and they cast you out it feels like they took your grace and ripped it from your being. You fell. Hell you fell so hard you froze the earth. And the mark took over you so I did what I had to - what father told me to do I didn’t want to do believe me brother I didn’t. but you where a danger to humans a danger to heaven so I had to cast you out. But I had no plans to lock you in the cage I swear. But I don’t think you'll ever trust me again I'm sorry

 

Sorry? Yeah right your 'sorry' you can take your sorry and stick it. I was never different from you Michael in fact I tried to be just like you it was the mark that changed me and you know that. But you just like to say I was always different so you wont have to blame dad. You know what I cant believe you- you say your 'sorry' yet you cant even admit this was all dad's fault and another thing life isn't so funny when you live for all eternity and are stuck in a damn cage created by your own brother and father. And you know what Michael I miss you okay? There I said it I fucking miss you but its fine because you are not the brother I used to have and I don’t think you ever will be nor ever actually were. We may share the same grace and are wings may look alike but we will never be brothers - not like before and remember this Michael you may be the 'loyal son' but I will always shine brighter than you my grace will always be brighter my wings will always beat yours. So you may be the 'prince of heaven' or the one that 'is like god' okay and that's cool and whatever but I am the bringer of light I am the prince of light and prince of darkness without light there is no dark and luckily I'm both so you know what 'brother' i don't need you - not anymore- alright because i'm not some fledgling just learning how to fly. I'M FUCKING LUCIFER OKAY SO STOP PRAYING TO ME IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME SO BADLY JUST LET ME OUT THEN..oh wait you wont do that because your the good son always kissing dads ass aren't ya? i bet that gets you some top notch recharges doesn't it? did you know michael that i haven't had a recharge since i fell i bet you didn't know that did you michael?..what no comeback, figures you wouldn't have sixth wing to make one..ahah..whatever goodbye bye michael..oh and p.s if i haven't already said it, go fuck yourself you ignorant dick.

"well what do you think?" michael asked "i think its fucking amazing babe" adam said   
"really?"  
"of course i wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true"  
"thanks baby"  
"anytime love"   
"i love you adam"  
"i will always love you back michael"  
"i know"  
"now about the whole 'you'll see' thing what exactly am i gonna see and is it later yet?"  
"well why don't you go lock my bedroom door and you can find out"  
at those words adam practically sprinted (read: fucking teleported) to the door , locked it and immediately started to strip, michael just finished getting off his socks and was now about to pull of his shirt when he looked up to see his boyfriend sitting in a chair beside his bed stark naked stroking his growing erection   
"really" michael asked amusement lacing his words "what i like watching you strip its sexy" adam said a knowing smirk covering his features as he watched michael pull of his shirt blushing like crazy the whole time and at that exact moment a knock sounded at his door it was his foster dad - well one of them anyways- hey mickey its cas umm..well your mom is down stairs" michael and adam looked to each other and started putting back on their clothes " umm yea just a sec dad - ah um i mean cas ...wait no i definitely mean dad" michael said almost knocking over his boyfriend trying to put his computer away with his pants halfway down his legs " are you okay in there mickey?" cas asked " um yea i'm fine its just you came at a bad time me and adam were at little busy so.." michael trailed off " you were busy or were about to get busy" this time it was dean - his other foster dad- said " um about too" adam said since michael apparently forgot how to speak for a moment, they were now fully clothed so michael unlocked the door and let his dads inside his room shutting the door it was michael who spoke first  
"what is she doing here?" michael only asked this because he ran away from home one night after a very heated fight with his biological mother he used the term biological because Naomi novak was not his mother well not legally- not anymore anyways but that's a long story- but it was cas who answered the question "we don't know honey honestly but well be right beside you no matter what and we wont let her take you away she can't"- castiel Milton bless his gay soul "i know dad i know so lets face this bitch and see what she wants"   
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
TBD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael's short story was actually something i wrote on my own free-time and just randomly added it to the story because i couldn't think of anything
> 
> please leave kudos! :) and comments are also much appreciated :) <3


End file.
